Petropolis 15
Petropolis 15 (ペトロポリス15) is an action adventure game produced by Burst Arts and published by Multisoft. It was released in August 9, 2015 in Japan and November 24, 2015 overseas for PlayStation 4 and Xbox One. Plot Trouble is brewing in the Petro Islands and it's inhabitants. Villains who have thought to have been beaten have reappeared. It all leads to a culprit which is an evil interdimensional being called Lambda. Subaru Whisker and Dr. Gerbil have decided to team up with the Beast Fighters and investigate the evil plot Lambda is hatching. Others from around the world heed the warnings and team with the Beast Fighters in the fight. Characters & Teams Team Shock *Thunder Storminski w/ Yolk, Blur, & Rage *Selene Melodia w/ Operetta *Fluff Cotton *Julie Vixen Team Windskate *Quinn Earlton *Aaron Clawface *Bay Gale *Crugg Team Zombie *Grove Frasier *Carla Fowl *Tusk Woo Lee w/ Whirlwind Spinner *Mars Stanford Team Magic *Chippy Nutcheeks w/ Miyu *Pixy Valor *Yoshino Kaneko *Quill Armorshell Team Black *Walter McBlowhole w/ Krow *Queen de Achi *W-34X Alpha *Hailey Tangerine Team Spirit *Pryce Berg *Grace MacGryphon/Chimera Empress *Monday Fernandez *Gul Darkshell Team Miracle *Atlas Turner w/ Sammy *Samantha Star *Felicia Tapir *Bobo Otter Team Master *Li Jinhai *Gloria Glass *Burrow Diggs *Ryuji Takamoto w/ Makio Team Future *Gopher Woodrow *Lin Topako *Hornet *Susan Richardson/Sorrow Team Geo *Bosch Allerton *Valerie Paraku *Crusher Rockstone *Marcus Plesior Team Soul *Soul Squareshell *Shelly Squareshell *Milton Redder *G-65 "Gerald" Team Tech *Miné Crystals *Tora Gold *Specter Phantom *Harley Hamilton Team Hybrid *Charles Drafters *Sal Greenspike *Idris Lionheart *Wendy Cross Team Whisker *Zero One *Mugen *World Red *Valentine Team Dragons *Quake *Pearl *Milan Absolute *Pyro w/ Motor Team Wave *Bolt Cinnastar w/ Glide *Zed Ross *Nancy Nutter *Elsa Bluewing Team Insectos *Bloom Insectos *Havoc Chimera *Mix *Diane Team Dimension *Mel *Blanc *Shirame *Lange Team Metal *Spike Sparks *Leonard Rockers *Sugarcane Stacy *Tensuke Akamatsu Islands & Selections Western Islands *Pine Tree Forest - Section 1 - Echo Gecko/Section 2 - Zero Three *Brick Field - Section 1 - Suzaku Stingray/Section 2 - Alpha Ptera *Flora Town - Section 1 - Vortex/Section 2 - Chimera King *Viper Beach - Section 1 - Karex/Section 2 - Beta Eurypto *Gold Factory - Section 1 - Element Mutant/Section 2 - Platinum Heart Southern Islands *Cloud Valley - Section 1 - Wilhelma/Section 2 - Gamma Tricera *Carnaval Night - Section 1 - Rochelle Rabbit/Section 2 - Black Raven *Dusty Scrapyard - Section 1 - Dr. Aether/Section 2 - Delta Cerberus *Blizzard Peak - Section 1 - York Yeti/Section 2 - Shredder *Toy Park - Section 1 - Wane Weasel/Section 2 - Gramm-controlled Yolk, Rage, & Blur Miracle Isles *Miracle Kingdom - Section 1 - Harriett Hippo/Section 2 - Epsilon Tyranno *Seashell Shoals - Section 1 - Daichi/Section 2 - War Zard Lord XX *Sacred Ruins - Section 1 - Princess Yuuki/Section 2 - Zeta Antman *Ominous Bazaar - Section 1 - Hybrid/Section 2 - Silas *Solar Tower - Section 1 - Prince Peacock/Section 2 - G.E.O. Central Islands *Neo Beast City - Section 1 - Nox/Act 2 - Eta Dimetro *Sunset Avenue - Section 1 - Tri Gramm/Section 2 - Thanatos *Truck Stadium - Section 1 - Dr. Aether (Round 2)/Section 2 - Theta Minotaur *Arcade Dome - Section 1 - Dark Nox/Section 2 - Iota Gorgon *Northtown - Section 1 - Rochelle & Wilhelma/Section 2 - Priest Cherub Completing all four islands unlocks the fifth and final island, Phoenicia Island. Phoenicia Island *Drill Site - Section 1 - Suzaku, York, and Wane (Gramm Forms)/Section 2 - Erebus *Fossil Caverns - Section 1 - Echo, Harriett, and Prince (Gramm Forms)/Section 2 - Nightmare Tri *Final World - Lambda/Mu Lambda (fought as Tri-Chimera Thunder, Magical Selene, and Reaper Walter) Category:Thunder the Coyote Category:Petropolis Category:Burst Arts Inc. Category:Multisoft Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Action-adventure games